Adrilankha
A coastal city on the south edge of Dragaera. It occupies the bulk of Whitecrest County. Adrilankha is an important trading hub, and is the center of meat curing and shipping, due to the presence of slaughterhouses to the west of the city, combined with the excellent port facilities on the south edge of town. Adrilankha is also the current location of the Imperial Palace, and thus the home of the Empress. Adrilankha was established as the Imperial City at the end of the Interregnum, or shortly thereafter, depending on how the Interregnum is defined. Adrilankha is home to Zerika the Fourth as well as Daro and Khaavren, the Countess and Count of Whitecrest. From the sea, the city is traditionally said to resemble a bird in flight, with the high cliffs on either side of the city forming the "wings" of the bird. However, this changed during Adron's Disaster when the Orb was lost, and sorcery suddenly stopped functioning. The cliffs to the east of the city (a promontory known as Kieron's Watch) collapsed into the sea when the spells that were holding it in place stopped working. The city was also the home of Vlad Taltos, who once managed territory in the city. Noish-pa also lived in Adrilankha (in the area where most Easterners live: South Adrilankha) until his shop was destroyed (Phoenix). The city, being the Imperial Capital, is the largest city left in the Dragaeran Empire. As such, it contains a wide variety of different neighborhoods, from the opulent estates on the west side of town, to the Easterner's Ghetto in the southeast. The Adrilankha River passes through the center of the city. A number of bridges cross the river at various points, including the Chain Bridge, the Stone Bridge the Wrecked Bridge, and the Five Mile Bridge. Sections * South Adrilankha * Northwest Adrilankha ** Hilly, with opluent houses "damn near castles" (Yendi) Districts * Palace district ** Located in the Northeast part of the city, only a few miles from the edge of town, this area comprises the actual palace, as well as the Imperial Circle, with a physical House building representing each of the Great Houses, and presumably the immediate surroundings * Malak Circle District ** outside of, but near South Adrilankha (Teckla) - Near in this case being relative, as it is "a good two hour's" walk between the two, and they are on opposite sides of the river * "Little Deathsgate" ** An area somewhere to the west of Malak Circle, it sits at the western edge of Toronnans area of control * Slaughterhouse district ** Presumably where all the animal slaughtering happens. (Dzur, ''Chapter 4) * Donner's Court district ** A district in South Adrilankha, named after "a fairly small courtyard that was once a temple to Barlen, built by an Easterner named Donner." Many shrines line Harvoth Street, which ends at Donner's Circle. (''Dzur, Chapter 5) * Six Corners ** "The heart of South Adrilankha," one of the streets likely named Stranger's Road. (Dzur, Chapter 5) * The Harbor District ** Usually referred to as just "the docks", presumably in southernmost portion of the city, but not far from Malak Circle and also the Easterner's Ghetto. Criminal activities in this area fall under the control of the Jhereg Nylanth. * Heart's Road district ** A district in South Adrilankha. Contains an open-air market and was formerly the location of the Tinsmiths' Guild. (Vallista, Chapter 1) * North Hill ** A section of town where amateur theater is performed (teckla, ch 3) * Captain's Corner district ** Hawk, Chapter 4. * The Hook ** "a tiny area on the western side of the city, just touching Lower Kieron." Hawk, Chapter 4. Category:Locations